


Where You Are

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a waterfall, washing over me<br/>I'm a thirsty man let me drink you in<br/>Well I am on my way,<br/>You're a mountain top<br/>When I reach for you, your love lifts me up<br/>All that I want is to be<br/>Where you are"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Are

stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYjvn9oCXQs

This vid was completed circa 2006 and will be part of our next compilation if I can ever break through the block in my head. Also, I've broken my neck, had some family issues, and my computer has crashed twice so I've lost tons of data. And yes, thank you, I'd like some cheese with my whine. :) 


End file.
